True Salior and saiyan
by Rebornchance
Summary: What happens when usagi goes into a different world? And why is she dating Goku? New loves for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: meet the Saiyans

The Sun rose up on Usagi's skin suddenly making her eyes crack open slowly.

"Man I slept like a rock last night" Usagi said stretching her arms in the air.

"You're early on this **Sunday morning **Usagi" Luna said as she pounced on Usagi's

Lap .My plan is going into action TODAY! Usagi said while putting on her weekend

Clothes .Usagi walked down the road to Rei's house to see Rei and her other Salior friends; Thick wind flowed through the temple Usagi was nervous to go

In but she slowly walked in." why hello Usagi how are you doing? " Ami said giving her cup of tea." Fine thank you Ami" Usagi took a sip of tea, then suddenly Mamoru came in causing Usagi to spit out her tea."M-MAMORU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mamoru sweatdroped at Usagi being surprised."Well did say you were having a secret plan you just had to share with us" Chibiusa came write out from behind Mamoru. Usagi fainted,Sentuna** stood** up Alright Usagi get to the point is there any new, and enemies tell us! Everyone was quit for a minute, they waited for Usagi to open her mouth.

Usagi replied "Sentuna I need you to seed me chibiusa to different dimension"

Everyone was shocked."Usagi I can't" Mamoru was surprised at Usagi didn't mention him going with glared at Setuna with-out meaning to ,"you can't or you won't" everyone stepped back one step except Chibiusa she stepped closer.

"I'm ready mom "Chibiusa was 17 years old now she's a pro salior seishi now

Since she's holed up Santana's hands "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasse!" Usagi begged Sentuna .Sentuna sighed."Salior Pluto make-up!" Sentuna transform before them Pluto raised her staff, Usagi picked-up stepped in "Usagi…".Usagi turned around waving

As she disappeared.

"Dad how are we going to get food know we're running out fast!" Gohan said running out the house. "Don't worry Gohan well go to Vegeta's place he's

A good cook."Goku beamed at how the food would be made, Gohan sweat

Dropped at his silly father."Yeah right and fresh meat and flesh will fall out of the

Sky."Gohan sarcastically gently sighed "don't be a stick in the mud Gohan now catch this last pound of meat were going to Vegeta's!"Gohan reched out his

Hands be for he could catch the pound of meat something else was in his hands.

It was a teenage girl! Goku's eyes widened while Gohan slightly blush at the pink haired

Girl. Goku droped the pound of meat after alittle while Goku dazed at the sky

Then he saw something, something that looked like two ponytails. It fell closer

Goku suddenly took his hands out since it was aiming at him. Another girl fell

In Goku's hand' looked at his father,"dad when I meant meat and flesh

Falling out of the sky I didn't mean THIS" Gohan suddenly sputtered. Goku was dazing at the girl in his hands. She had blond hair with long ponytails and two meatball like buns on top, she also had a sunny dress that was short and pink

Wearing a navy blue bow with the prettiest jewel on it. "Let's take them inside

Gohan they look rather pale", Goku and Gohan dashed inside their house.

Goten looked over the two girls , " Dad!" "Brother!" "I think there awake know…".

Goku and Gohan quickly ran Chi-chi's room. The girls slowly open there eyes

And got up surprised looking at the three boys over them. "Where are we?"

The blonde one asked. Goku opened his mouth and the two girls listened. "Well you two fell out of sky and landed in our arms so we took you in by the way how did that happen?" Goku said while scratching his head. The girls told them the story Goku and the other nodded his head. "That seems to clear things up what's your guys I mean girls name's?" Goku asked. "My name is Usagi and this my daughter Chibiusa" Usagi replied. "Good to know your name's girls now how about some food you must be hungry were going to Vegeta's." Goku smiled to give the girls a safe feeling that they are good. "Sounds good we'd love to" Chibiusa spoke up. "Perfect!" Goku said "we'll be packing up some stuff to go there get up when you're ready" Goku and his sons leaved the room. "nice aren't

They?" Chibiusa turned to her mother. "Yeah but we can't trust them YET they

Might be evil! We can't show them our powers to risky" Usagi said "but food sounds GOOD right now!" Usagi skipped out the out the door. "Mom **never **

Changed" Chibiusa sweatdroped.

Done finally! Hope you like it! Next chapter: Usagi and Goku going study! Mamoru broken? Rei's firing secret love interest in Vegeta?

Bye-bye for now!


	2. Authors update

**This will be updated don't worry, it's just going to take a while because I wrote this on my laptop and it broke down so I lost my progress of Chapter 2. So still working on just going to take some time and after this I'll make A Goku/Female Vegeta Because I like a genderbented Vegeta than vice versa with Goku (even though more popular) anyway bye-bye!**


	3. The REAL next chapter

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I know you guys are kind of anxious I know but I'm here and almost done school! Got honor roll guess my hard work didn't get flushed in the toliet...heh heh anyway Chapter 2 for real this time.

The recently paired group of four got settled in the car of course Goku was the on to drive."geh do you mind guys,I wanna play my favorite boys band on the radio pleeeeaaaasse?" Usagi just sniffed and said right out dispite her age she help just act well fangirl-esque something in her book.  
>"Mom no! They've done as much for as they could Goku need to foucus on the road!" Chibiusa fumed."Oh hush you! Gohan up in the front seat with him!"<br>Usagi spat,then the usaual mother daugter arrguing and Goku tried to tune the two girls out like they did with girls didn't need no one to tell them to getting all hissy and think are they being a nuisance to then men up Goku and his son didn't dare calm them down they blused from embarrassment.

(SAILOR MOON UNIVERSE)

"Nnnn Mamoru hadn't come back since that accident" Minako said with a hint of worry all the while of eating a sipped her tea "funny I would of gotten a crazy prediction by if something happen to wheather it's good or bad" Ami just sniffed "We'd be bad friends stalking her like that."  
>Manoko tapped her finger on the table "Well what are we gonna do?Were in susspense!"<br>your not the only one a deep male vocie said. "Mamoru?" all the girls said in unison.  
>"Since Usagi isn't here I need to tell you guys something."<p>

(DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE)

"were here finally!" Goku jumped out the car first. "Come on guys! Lets met Vegeta!

:End of part one:

Lucyole : Thank you your to sweet. Things about Chi-chi will come.

ChibiHime06: It is now!

Narilka: I'm fladdered your interested!

SailorDragon1: yes It's mine too! Hope you enjoy this Chappie.

Savannah: sorry I'll try to work faster

Icari: Thank you Hope you like this one too!


	4. Big announcement guys

Just so you know guys I am still alive I'm in Florida and my laptop is busted. The fanfic is on hold for a long time because i'm thinking of doing fanfiction of anime or a cartoon I really like or understand. This will be worked on...but as days pass I am getting bored. I'll at least stop in the middle...If I discontinue this fanfic I'll make something better but it will wrap around Goku and Usagi ONLY. Thanks for listening bye! If you have something to say here's my Email account Mamacharms (no threats please they will not be tolerated)


	5. Chapter 3

Umm yah well...2014 guys!(I know what took me so long!) I'm getting serious now ok? I'll try to find time (And not be lazy as fuck) I know it a long time but kids at school are a pain in the ass sometimes. School work gets frusterating once you get high scores on test and classwork. Author's Notifications will be at the of chapters putting author notifications as a chapter is annoying...  
>I shouldn't have done it. yeh yeh now *Drumroll* Chapter 3<p>

(Dragonball universe) "Kakarot how the hell are these woman?!" Vegeta looked suprizinly not all that shocked but he did raise a eyebrow. "Vegeta listen we came here to eat and these girls literally are lost and transported from another dimension there staying at my place till' they can find out what to do ne-" "Come on kakarot you dirty player"  
>Vegeta interrupted his old rival smerking then looked at Serena " make-up any excuses you want. BUT it won't chance the fact you found another mere human woman to replace you're so called wife to make more half spawn. Maybe you're more of a clown then I though or maybe saiyan intinct... Is her personallity excactly like you're previous woman?"<p>

Everything suddenly got silent Gohan couldn't believe what he young demi saiyan turned his head only to find his father frozen. ["damn Vegeta why did you do that!?"]  
>Gohan thought ,for he know it would only make the situation worser if he spoke aloud.<br>Usagi eyes widened ["He has a wife? A late one at that!? But...but he looks so so YOUNG!] "let's eat shall we?" Goku voice was dangoursly sharp as he smiled . Chibiusa eyes narrowed [Man what a jerk! What got up his ass and died?] "Well?" Vegeta continued to speak. "Well nothing! time to eat veggie!" Vegeta smerk dissapered.  
>He was not getting an answer then a few seconds later he twitched after noticed what Goku just said. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! WHEN DID YOU GET INTO THAT HABIT" Everyone laughed especially gohan he knew Goku and Vegeta where like fire and water just different. Plus gohan his father would lift up even the thinest of tensions even is it's aimed at him Vegeta can and will do the opposite people will think he's an complete asshole but just misunderstoood. Gohan learned that the hard way.<br>(Sailor moon universe)  
>"WHAT BRING HER BACK!? NO WAY! Talk about violation of personal space..."<br>Rei rolled her eyes fuming. "come on guys don't you care where she could be? In a worser poistion than she is now..." Mamoru sighed Every was suddenly silent thinking about the idea. "Hmm yeah for all we know she could be fighting monsters all by her self!"

Mina said hints of fear on her face. Rei nodded her head "Sailor pluto did this work may I remind you ! We are all loyal subjects to our future queen and friend Serena Setsuna is NO tratior unless curupted.

That got everyone talking again and then the conversation was filled with mixed opinons. suddenly Lita gasped "oh what about a home she can stay in? Our Serena could be walking around homeless!" Thus everyone turned to eachother, the opinon of visting Serena was winning the opposing one.

Rei was spechless, it's hard to find a person so generious they would let you in she sighed and desided to say nothing.

"Alright let's go to the outer senshi's house! " Mamoru cried everyonne was behind he prepared.

(Dragonball universe)  
>The table was akward Vegeta,Gohan, and Chibiusa stopped when seeing Goku and Serena munch away the mutible stacks of food. "Oh my kami here I was thinking woman couldn't eat like that OR rival to my saiyan dad..." Gohan face palmed Chibiusa blinked than laughed "Welcome to the club..." Than Chibiusa relized Gahan said something else "Huh did you just say 'Saiyan'? What's that? " Gohan relized he said something he souldn't have. "Shit! um...that's Korean um oh yeah Korean for 'embarrasing'?" Gohan put on a sheepish smile Chibiusa raised her eyebrow<p>

then smiled "Korean!? You're family is Korea!? I always wanted to know about that contry! Next to Ghana and Italy! Please tell me more Gohan!" The young adult Saiyan sighed in relief.


End file.
